


What Have I Done?

by JBE, Neither Demon Nor Angel (JBE)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBE/pseuds/JBE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBE/pseuds/Neither%20Demon%20Nor%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro/John in Bro's point of view. After getting hammered, Bro wakes up to a 19 year old john in dave's bed and tries to remember what the hell happened last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been postponed, I will try and finish it at some point but for now, it remains unfinished.

“God, what have I done?” You mutter to yourself while sitting on the edge of the bed. To make matters worse; it’s not even your own bed. It’s Dave’s. You try to contemplate why, in your right mind, did you just fuck your little brothers’ best friend? Maybe you weren’t in your right mind. Maybe you never had a right mind. It’s hard to tell. There’s enough evidence behind you to tell what happened. 

An especially huge hint is a naked John sound asleep under the covers. Putting two of your fingers on your temple, you try to massage the killer headache you’re starting to get. You start to think that a few beers were involved. That’s the impression you get, anyways. That would explain why you can barely remember last night. You remember a little about how Dave and his buck toothed friend John were going to come over to drink. Ah, yes, now you remember. Dave. Your little brother, who was raised solely by you; Dave. He had taken a liking to John, you remember. Shit. 

He had told you early Thursday morning how he felt about John in order to get some advice from you, which he almost never does. He never tries to get advice from you, because you never give him any. It’s not because you don’t want to help him, you just can’t. Most of the time, the things he asks you about can’t be explained. He was even blushing slightly as it happened. Well, fuck.

You try to remember more, but your headache has the best of you for now. You decide to pop a few pain pills and sit still in one place in order for your head to clear. Ah, that’s better. You remember it all now. Or at least, the important parts.

Today is Friday. On Wednesday, Jake, your best friend, came over. Not only is he your best friend, but you’ve had feelings for him ever since you had known him. The two of you have known each other ever since you were both thirteen. Now that Jake had just turned thirty-seven, It’s been… what, 24 years? Oh, wow, fuck, that’s a long damn time. You hardly noticed it pass by, though. You had so many responsibilities ever since you were eighteen. Supporting and raising your blonde haired kid in addition to taking care of yourself had been your main priority. So now, it’s been 24 years and you still neither had the chance nor the courage to tell Jake that you like him. Here Jake is, next to you, in your living room. He seems a bit disappointed for some reason. The both of you sit down and have a long talk discussing Jakes feelings. These feelings aren’t for you, though.

Instead, they are for another blonde with freckles. They are for the person that you raised, Dave. He’s asking you to be the go between so that everything hitches out smoothly. He wanted to talk to Dave today, but you tell him that he’s spending the night over at Johns’. Thinking about it now, it seems ironic to you how both you were with the one you had feelings for, yet couldn’t do shit about it. You suppose you were trying to act cool, but you know that deep down you didn’t have the balls to confess to Jake now. Not now that you know how he feels about your brother. You tell Jake that you will help him get with your brother if it’s the last thing you do. That way, at least he can be happy.

You skip around and try to remember what happened yesterday. You remember sitting on the couch, ironically watching TV and drinking some coffee when Dave came in and threw his bag into his room. You watch this happen over your huge anime glasses and decide it best to stay silent. After a little while of Dave being in his room, he comes out into the living room and turns off the TV. You knew it was time to be serious and waited for him to start talking.  
“Look, bro. I uh… need your help with something.”  
“Whatchya need, little man?”  
“W-well, there’s this…. friend... of mine... a-and...”  
Oh, hell. Dave is blushing slightly under his pair of glasses and you know that he wants your advice in love. You laugh mentally since you haven’t had a lady over in forever. You wonder why he would ask you, knowing your sex life history, and then you think again. Oh, shit... he’s serious and it’s about a dude. Not the dude you were about to set him up with, but someone else. This pisses you off slightly but you make sure first.  
“Is it a guy or a girl, and how long have you liked them?” You enjoy the blank stare that Dave gives you from under his glasses which just screams “what the fuck, are you serious?” while he then tries to sort out the answer and says  
“It’s a dude.”  
“For how long?”  
“…Six years.” You bet that he thinks this will make you laugh, but it doesn’t. He’s serious, and you know it. Instead, you automatically mumble “that’s all?” which makes Dave shoot up his eyebrows and give you a look of horror. His face says it all. “What the hell do you mean that’s all?” is what its implying.  
You can’t help but snicker at the way his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his eyebrows shot up... all at once. God, you can never get enough of teasing your brother, even when you’re serious. Of course, he never knows when you’re serious or just messing with his mind. You continue your investigation by asking “And why now?”  
He blushes a considerably bright red as attempts to reply.  
“I spent the night at his house and we shared his bed because it was either that or the floor. He said he didn’t mind sharing his bed. I wouldn’t have if I had known what was going to happen.”

Your eyebrows shoot straight up and Dave knows that this means to continue. He pauses another minute then goes on. “Apparently he has bad sleeping habits. When I woke up, he wasn’t in the same position he started out in… He was practically laying half way on top of me, kind of hugging me awkwardly like I was a big, overgrown teddy bear or some shit.” You watch him as he looks away with his arms crossed. You know there’s more to the story then he’s letting on, but you decide to take mercy on him… for now. “Well, the position could have been worse”. 

You smirk, getting the response you were looking for. This time it was Dave’s turn to arch his eyebrows as in to ask “what the hell could have been worse?” You pause for effect, and lean back in the sofa, knowing you have him hook, line, and sinker. “69.” That’s all it takes and he knows exactly the position you mean. You get the enjoyment of watching him turn redder, splutter and then go to his room; not wanting to talk to you because he knows that you’re just playing with him now. You chuckle to yourself again. He asked for it.

You try and think of what happened next. It’s harder to remember the afternoon, but you manage to summarize that as an apology you were going to try and get together with Dave and John and just drink. You told him that he could flirt with john as much as he wanted. Of course, he was a little suspicious at first, but eventually he agreed. He was right to be suspicious, you think bitterly to yourself. You had devised a plan to somehow get Dave to go out, like to the store or something when you ran out of beer, and be alone with John.

You were going to have fun with him on Dave’s bed, and then when Dave came in, he would feel how you felt. This was all for ironic purposes, of course. In order for it to work, it has to have a certain level, a layer- of sincerity to it. Ah, who the hell are you kidding? You were going to do it purposely just to get back at Dave. The reason why was because you wanted to get rid of the pain in your chest. After being rejected by your 24 yearlong crush before you could even tell him how you felt just destroyed you inside. Not to mention, now you know why.

Jake fell in love with someone else who was going to reject him just like how he rejected you. So not only was this a sucker punch to your heart, your heart also seared in antagonizing pain to realize that even he couldn’t be happy now. You were at least hoping for his happiness, but it seemed evident that no one would be happy now. Except for the two people who seemed to be the cause of all this pain. You decided that it would only be fair if all of you were in complete misery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about Bro thinking back to the first and last times he had met John.

You try and remember later that evening. Of course, you had sat down in the middle of the living room with a few packs of beer and threw back two or three to calm your nerves before everything even started. This wasn’t the first time you had gotten drunk, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last so you knew how to hold your liquor. After halfway through with the fourth, you start to get a bit anxious and decide to call Dave and see where he was. That was when blue eyes came in. Thinking that your little brother shouldn’t be too far behind, you hang up before it can ring three times and hide the phone out of sight. 

“Welcome.” You say calmly, gesturing to the floor space opposite of you as you slide two beers on the table towards your new guest. Of course, you’ve met Dave’s friend before, had seen him at all of your kid brothers birthdays since he was thirteen until he decided they were uncool (which wasn’t long after). Back then the dark haired boy had been just another snot nosed brat running around and shouting, even if he seemed a lot more mature for his age. It seemed like only a few years ago you had met him for the first time, with his oversized glasses and overbite. Your first impression of him was that he was a whiny little nerd, but later you found out differently. 

Dave had invited as many people as he could and for the last party he had, it was a boxing party. It wasn’t long of course until all the jocks were trying to force the geeks to get in the ring so they had an excuse to pummel them. John, who was clearly one of the nerds, had surprised everyone by volunteering to get in the ring. Curious like everyone else, you had even tilted your head forwards a bit to get a clear view of what was to happen next. A burly red head with freckles had stepped in on the opposing side of the ring where the head shorter and noticeably skinnier bespectacled nerd stood with a calm expression on his face. You had to give the little guy props, he didn’t seem scared at all of this bully. 

Within a few minutes, the starting bell dinged and the freckled kid was stomping over to the other corner. John, on the other hand, was calmly awaiting his opponent in his corner, not even taking a step forward. The bully of course, didn’t pay much attention to this and just swung out, aiming for Johns face. In turn, John ducked and went to the side; causing the curly red head’s hand to hit the corner pole that was behind John’s head. Howling out in pain, he then used his foot to try and trip the very nimble boy without success. John easily avoided the feeble attempt but was caught off guard as one of the other kids grabbed him from behind the rings’ red and blue ropes. The bully’s friend held john’s arms firmly behind his back while the bulky kid rushed forward and lashed out all of his anger on John as he was held down. 

As soon as you saw the brown haired kid was up to no good, you had flash stepped forward and was now next to the ring and pulling him away from the fight. By now freckles had gotten in a few good licks but John was still standing. He wiped off the blood which was now running from his nose and lip then tucked his arms in, getting in the correct fighting stance for boxing. With narrowed eyes, he sent out a left hook then a right hook; no doubt imitating someone he had seen on TV. They didn’t seem like professional hits, but they must have packed a punch since it wasn’t long before the bully was backing up to his own corner as he tried to lash out but only hit air. 

The tables had turned and now it was the bullies turn to get a few lashings. After being backed up in his corner with no means of escape, he gave up and instead climbed out of the ring. Triumphant, the small dark haired kid adjusted his glasses and smirked a bit; but then winced slightly as the gesture caused him a bit of pain. All injuries were seen to and such, but for some reason you couldn’t get the impression that he could stand up for himself and didn’t need any help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while since this was updated so i decided to do so. If you want more then feel free to comment.

The feeble looking pale short kid with oversized glasses you were used to had caught you off guard as he walked across the room and sat down cross legged. He was nineteen, and no longer the skinny little stick that you remembered. Just from where you were, you could tell that he was probably only a head shorter than you, if not a bit taller. His light blue eyes were bright in comparison to his slightly tanned skin. They were a lot more noticeable now since they weren’t hidden behind a thick layer of glass. Just before sitting down he gives you a small smile, a flash of those white teeth. His overbite seems to be the only thing that hasn’t changed. You can’t help but catch the way his shorts hitch up ever so slightly as he squats down, or how his muscles strain against his skin, both legs and arms nice and firm. 

“Thanks.” Comes the reply in a nice husky tone, causing you to look at his face once again as he takes an already opened beer and takes a swig. His Adams apple moves up and down his throat as he chugs the rest of what was left, causing you to hitch your eyebrow at him in surprise. He seems to catch this and sets the now empty bottle down with a soft clank and gives you a small flash of his teeth again. “Sorry, I was thirsty.” He never ceases to amaze you. Slowly shaking your head, you can feel your lip muscles slowly pull at the edges into a rare smile.

By now, you had completely forgotten about your plan until Dave texted you, telling you that he had forgotten about some last minute project and wouldn’t be able to make it. You remember relaying this to John, who didn’t seem very surprised at the news. After another beer, you decide to go slow and just slowly watch John chugging back the cheap beer instead. He either knows what he’s doing and can handle all of what he’s tossing back, or this is his first time and he’s in for a killer headache in the morning. Between the two of you, you wipe out two six packs before you can’t handle anymore and decide to stop. 

Refocusing yourself, you groan in frustration as you try to concentrate on what happened next, since this is where it starts to get hazy. John was one of those outgoing drunks who seemed to be very physical, so it wasn’t long before he was all over you without you even having to do anything. You remember he had crawled on top of the table and was lying on his back, saying he was bored. Of course, you had probably told him to come over here and he wouldn’t be as bored; which he did. At one point he had leaned against your shoulder with his arm around your neck, at another point he had been almost completely on top of you. You can’t remember exactly what was said, but hey that’s normal. 

Skipping what you can’t remember, you go over to what you can remember; which is that you got up and threw the empties away before taking your cap off and tossing it onto the sofa, along with your gloves before slowly cautiously taking off your shirt; aware of your muscles flexing and your onlooker as you made sure not to hit your glasses. 

Letting your white shirt drop to the floor, you go to the door frame of Dave’s room which is close by and gesture for John to come forward. He probably paused for a minute before proceeding but with this headache, some of the finer details aren’t precise. It wasn’t long until you had him in your arms, his mouth pressed against yours; his teeth accidentally hitting against yours once or twice, but other than that you sum up that it was good and with you both drunk that was an accomplishment.

After fumbling around for a bit, you had managed to get off both his clothes and the remainder of yours before smoothly landing on the side of the small twin bed and sliding off; making both you and him laugh and just continue on the floor. Unfortunately because of your back, you can’t do much other than make out and even then your back begins to hurt so you try yet again to climb on the bed; this time succeeding. John waits until you’re all the way on and laying on your back before joining you; lying on top since there is of course, limited space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for such a long wait, but I decided to give you what I have done for now, I have another chapter coming up to follow soon. I'll have it up by Saturday, hopefully. There won't be too many chapters left. I'm guessing 8 is the limit but who knows.. Anyways, thanks again.

The more you try to remember, the more your head aches….. and yet, what comes next is probably the clearest thing you can remember in your haze.  
The younger male slowly lay on top of you, kissing any and everything that came into his mouth’s path as if he couldn’t get enough of you- his tongue almost practiced as it slowly made a trail from your navel up to your left nipple, the tip swirling tauntingly as one would a female. You couldn’t help but think this isn’t his first time as he watches your reactions; piercing blue eyes intent on making you pleased, whether you were watching or not.. but he knew you were. In fact, his lips pulled back into almost a wolfish grin as he pulled at your skin, trying to draw a sound from your throat…. which, it did. Slowly he made his way from your chest up to your neck, the warmth of his breath traveling and tingling your skin; leaving a small lingering sensation that made you shiver. When his mouth came up to your ear lobe to give your cartilage a playful tug, you could help but moan eagerly which caused him to shake. You wanted so bad to just grab him by the hair, pull him to the bed and fuck him ruthlessly, desperately… but not only was there not enough room, you also felt that you should be slow and deliberate, loving and caring almost to this raven haired cheeky devil.

Sure he reminded you faintly of your futile crush from when you both were younger, but you also knew that they weren’t the same. Brought out of your thoughts, you feel another nip, this time on your neck as he sucks on the sensitive spot next to your collar bone… to leave a hickey, no doubt. While he is busy, you trail your hands slowly down his body to his ass and cause him to scoot upwards; which is to say right below your stomach. This causes both of you to give out a small groan; your neck forgotten for the moment as John helps you to try and position himself correctly. You opt to let him go in you instead but by this time he’s already rubbing the head of your member around his entrance, causing you both to moan with longing. He seems pretty okay with it so you leave it be but even in your drunken state you know better than to just go in dry. Sloppily putting your right hand’s fingers in your mouth, you make sure to slick them up properly and promptly put a rough digit in, making swift work as you wiggling one finger in then the next impatiently, scissoring him as he tries to hold be a hiss of pain. You might have been going a bit too fast, but still it was more work than you normally would have given the circumstances. 

Once he’s properly stretched, you angle yourself then let him do the rest as he slowly goes down on you. You can feel his muscles spasm and clench around you, tightening as a foreign object slowly goes deeper in…. Almost immediately after your head is completely in, he’s trying to pull out, but you grab onto his thighs and make him stay until he’s used to it; now saying soothing words like it’s okay, it’s alright, and after a minute he nods and slowly continues, groaning in pain. Once he’s completely in, it’s like heaven, even without him moving, because his ass is still convulsing and tightening. Now you give the reigns completely up to him and let him control the next move- whether it’s to move, get off, or not. He stays there another minute longer to catch his breath before slowly rising up then starts to move back down. Repeating the process, the younger male slowly goes deeper- each time lowering more and more until finally he finds the right spot and gives out a loud gasp.

Inhaling quickly with eyes wide in surprise, the gasp turns into a low moan as he puts his hands on your chest for support and starts to move quicker, hitting the same spot over and over. ‘Congratulations, you found where your prostate is located’ you remember telling him, causing you both to laugh; A low chuckle resonating from you along with a quite small bought of laughter from him. As you do so you can’t help but shudder from the new rhythm that felt even better than before as you both mesh against each other. It’s not long until you are both almost at you limit, but before he can climax you quickly change positions so that he’s on the bed, facing you.  
Normally you’d turn the other part face first into the sheets for the best angle, but you want to see John’s face while you ‘make love’. It sounds cheesy, even to you but all you can do now is just shake your head at your behavior and hope that this wasn’t what you were making it out to be. Right, back to the memory.

Focusing again, you remember that at this point you can’t take it anymore and begin to thrust viciously, ramming against his prostate hard. Using your experience, you know to go nice and slow at times then others fast, causing you both to grunt and groan as you grind up against the inexperienced male. As your busy thrusting, his arms snake around your neck and into your hair for better support. Without him saying anything you know to lean down and kiss him, ramming in one final time as he bucks and grinds his hips in time to yours until he’s unable to contain himself anymore. You can hear his breath hitch suddenly as he lets out one final moan, his whole frame shaking as you release slightly before him with a low grunt of your own. 

Before you know it, the small nerd you made out to be a naïve little angel is sprawled over your brother’s red sheets, his still light skin a stark comparison to Dave’s bright and vivid red sheets, his chest rising and falling heavily with a large amount of cum pooling to his stomach, mouth open slightly to reveal that trademark overbite as he watches you watching him- his eyes half lidded with satisfaction. Slowly pulling out, you groan slightly in pain as your now flaccid member is squeezed yet again from such a tight hole, but manage to get it out while John gives a whimper at the loss. You cant help but laugh at his reaction and plant a kiss on his forehead, then cheek, then lips before regrettably getting up while telling him to do the same so the both of you can lay down properly and actually fit on such a small bed while mentally nothing to get a bigger one. By now you’re laying on your back again with a half-out-of-it John splayed on your chest, half of him hanging off of you and onto the bed. Before you can do or say anything else, his eyes are already closed, already peacefully asleep. Despite yourself, you find your own eyelids closing, head against John’s as you fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for such a short chapter but I wanted this to be separate to let it sink in. Thus, ending the update for this week. Enjoy~ Feel free to add comments, suggestions, concerns, or anything here or here. http://jakebrookieenglish.tumblr.com/

Now that you remember all of it up to you waking up confused with a pounding headache, you glance over to john who’s staring back up at you with a curious look. He doesn’t seem to be having as much difficulty as you seem to be with the situation and instead just gives you a small smirk before crawling over and giving you a small peck on the cheek. “Morning.” He murmurs groggily next to your ear before slinking off the bed in order to head to the bathroom; a trail of your cum slowly leaking out of his entrance to prove as more evidence while he limps away with a small groan, which only makes you want to go a second round…which is clearly evident from the nice little tent you’re making in the sheets. Letting out a groan of your own, you take the glass of water you had gotten yourself for your pain killers earlier and drink the remains before getting up to go help your brother’s best friend with the mess that you made. 

As you open the bathroom door you hear the running of a shower and watch as the water beats down his pale back, goes down his ass to mix with your own liquid, trails down his inner thighs and back down to his legs which are spread wide, giving you a nice view through the slightly foggy shower screen …

Clearing your throat, you watch as he turns his attention to you and smiles before beckoning you closer, which you do hesitantly, wondering if he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, but at another glance you realize that no, he isn’t hung over at all and you doubt he ever was. Sudden realization alights your features but you try to hide it as you kneel down to examine his ass. It didn’t seem to be bleeding, torn, or anything of the nature which made you sigh in relief. You just knew that if Dave- wait, where the hell was your little brother? Wouldn’t he be here soon? “Dave….” You being, cursing yourself silently at how panicked you sound, but John merely shakes his head. “He’s staying at Roses’ place. He won’t be back until late.” the dark haired devil replies simply, and you can’t help but hear a small seductive tone in his voice that was no doubt intentional. So, the tables really had turned. It wasn’t you hunting him, but he who was hunting you… and had been, since the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

You can’t help but wonder why in the hell a nineteen year old, who could clearly get whoever he wanted out of his own age group, would want to go for someone closer to twice his own age but shrug it off for the time being. Instead, you ask a different question. “So, do you want me to wash you while I’m down here?” Stupid, of course the answer was going to be- “Sure.” Wait, what? “… really now...” you can’t help to say before licking your lips. This guy sure knew how to pull at your groin, mentally at least… you couldn’t wait to see about physically. Wait, what were you thinking? Dammit, stop it, self. Shaking your head in frustration, you try to clear your mind by taking the bar of soap and rubbing two fingers in a circular motion on it to pick up a nice lather then slowly insert a finger at a time, causing the male who’s still bent over to let out a hiss of pain along with clenching his jaw and balling his fists. So, you might not have torn him, but you sure as hell stretched him good. 

“Sorry.” You can’t help but mutter, your heart giving a slight twinge of guilt, your sympathies going out to the beautiful pale ass that you had injured. In order to show your sorry you lean in and give one ass cheek a quick light kiss, then the other before carefully spreading them and letting a trail of water make its way through before giving his entrance a nice light peck as well, which still causes its owner to give a small whimper. Loving the sound you can’t help but do it again. If only you hadn’t just soaped up his insides you might have rimmed him, just to hear him make such delicious sounds, but.. you decide to save that for later. 

Wait, what? Later? Fuck. You had initially meant to make this a one-time deal and now here you are already thinking ahead for a second time and possibly even a third? Sure that was probably what the seductive male wanted with such a pose and that damn fine sexy plump ass- no, stop that! Mentally frustrated, you frown at yourself- glad that the other had his back turned to you right now although that in itself was giving you even more problems. You decide not to think about it anymore and instead go back to your task of cleaning the other. It’s just to be thorough and take responsibility for what you did to him after all; or so you keep repeating to yourself over and over again so that you don’t have to deal with the fact that you really just can’t keep your hands off of him.

Moving both of your digits back in you scissor him lightly, enough to stretch his still raw skin so that water can make its way in and cleanse all the soap. He seems to be taking it rather well- only letting out a small groan here or there…. the only problem he seems to have is once you get done with his entrance and slowly travel up to lather up his back, you notice his breathing is labored and his eyes look slightly distant. Well, fuck. That’s never good.  
\--------------  
True, that if it weren’t for the hot water constantly berating him, you’d think the cause was you, but you know the difference between a ‘I’m in ecstasy’ and ‘I’m about to faint’ look. You did just have sex with him, after all. Quickly, you turn the shower from a nice warm to ice cold which makes you both shiver but you ignore it the best you can and let him stay there for a minute before helping him turn so that the water hits his chest. He seems to be doing better now but you don’t want to take the risk by letting him stay in too much longer. Rinsing him the rest of the way off to rid of any leftover suds, you dry him quickly then take him to your room where you lay him on the bed. Unlike Dave’s bed, yours was a king Temperpedic. It was foolish of you to have done what you did on your brother’s bed which was about half the size of yours just because you wanted to get back at him.. Especially now that you know there was no way he was going to catch the both of you in the first place. It leaves you to question what Dave thought was going on and whether he knew about John’s plan in the first place, but you decide to wait until later to ask. 

Right now you have a semiconscious, naked male who is barely of age sprawled out on your bed for the whole world to see. Your member starts to throb at such a sight but you ignore it.. For now, at least. You’re getting too old for this.. It’s too much excitement for you to handle, especially since you were used to not getting laid for- hell, you can’t even remember how many years it’s been since you last had someone. In order to calm yourself, you throw on a shirt haphazardly and pair of boxers- in order to at least make an attempt to show you’re not going another round even though you rather would. Hell, you usually go naked half the time… or in your favorite robe when Dave is around.  
By now it’s about two in the afternoon- the appropriate time for breakfast, you’d say. Getting out the makings for eggs and a skillet, you cook up enough for both you and john. You had intended on making an omelet, but got a bit impatient and messed it up so you just chopped it into regular scrambled eggs and tossed another handful of cheese in it before trying again. The second attempt comes out better so you decide to leave that one for sleeping beauty. In about half an hour, there’s two plates worth of greasy eggs on the table along with a side of orange juice. After chucking the skillet in the sink and listening to it giving a complaining hiss under water, you hear some shuffling from the back followed by a light thud every now and then. So. He’s awake.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t long until a half-naked john came slowly walking out with nothing but a much too big shirt on, which was falling off his smaller frame. Swallowing this information, almost quite literally, the elder strider practically choked on some egg when he saw this. Luckily they were already halfway down so it didn’t take but a swallow of orange juice and a few beats on his chest to feel better. Smooth. Of course, this had John in a good mood, his overbite visible as he laughed and smiled lightly. Slightly flustered from embarrassment, or so you tell yourself, you go about eating as if he wasn’t there.. though that plan would have gone better if you didn’t try to steal glances at him every other minute, and of course he caught you each time because he was practically staring at you. “You going to eat?” you manage to choke out, sliding the eggs near him. Obviously there’s something wrong with you because you’re way off your game today, and of course he knows it. “Hmmm…. I think I will, but in the bedroom. And I don’t want eggs.” Spluttering, you almost manage to choke on your orange juice this time. Taking a sip right as he says this, you spit most of it back into your cup and swallow the rest, only it goes down the wrong tube which leaves you coughing and going for another drink to help the burn in your throat. Okay, damn. Is he trying to choke you? Growling lightly- mostly to yourself, you realize that you won’t be able to keep your food down with him around. Not to mention this last statement depleted your hunger, and rather turned it towards another source. Getting up from the table, you nearly tackle John, who is still standing, to the ground but instead end up cornering him against the wall. “If you’re going to talk like that then you better have the energy to back it up.” You hear yourself say before ravishing that other’s lips as well as anything else you can get your hands on.   
\-----------------  
Okay, did you seriously just say that? ‘and I don’t want eggs’… how stupid was that? Well, no matter, it seems like your words still had the desired bait and call that you wanted. Usually you weren’t so outgoing, but this was you one chance and you sure as hell wouldn’t let it go to waste. At least the plan so far was going smoothly without a hitch, but it wasn’t finished yet… not until you got as much as you could get from him and possibly more. You can feel your cheeks heat up from embarrassment as you think about what you last said but your thoughts are interrupted as you feel those rough, experienced lips on yours, that warm tongue of his moving around just how you like it as his hands expertly move around up the only piece of clothing you have on in order to touch your waist, hips, and chest. You really are hungry but there’s no time to waste, not when you could be doing something like this instead. Letting out a small moan, your stomach makes a noise of its own- which is a growl of protest. Instantly, all other actions come to a halt as your stomach gives you away, and you just know that your bright red at this.   
\-----------------  
You have him now. Clearly you both want to continue and so you give the younger a light kiss to start again, but his stomach give another growl before you can deepen it, causing you to chuckle and pull away. “Eat first. Real food… or well, this anyways.” You call out, sitting back down. You wouldn’t call it real food because of how greasy it was, but at least it was better than nothing. Going back to eating, you can see him slowly give in and sheepishly sit down from the corner of your shades, a nice blush still apparent on his face as he takes a bite of the omelet. You both eat in peace, silent until all the plates are empty and in the sink. “Now, do you think that will hold you long enough to get some other activities in?” You can’t help but smirk as you finally break the silence.


	8. Breakfast at two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not the last, surprisingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations to any who have seen this chapter! I didn't think I'd get to this one or this shocker- it's still not done and I plan on having at least two more chapters. enjoy

Completely embarrassed now at you’re stomach reprimanding you at the worst time ever, you decide to resign long enough to sit down and shovel down as much as the greasy cheese omelet as you possibly could without choking. As soon as you started, you could feel the other’s intense stare on you from over his shades as he chuckled lowly from how fast you were scrapping the hot eggs into your mouth. “Jeez, kid. I don’t know whether to be impressed, proud, or insulted.” As the blond shook his head, you paused long enough to ask feebly “oh..?” before cautiously shoveling a few more bites into your mouth.. and with good reason. “Well, you’re either shoving that grease trap down a mile a minute, which is impressive. As to why though… either you’re starving to death and that’s the only reason why you’re eating my cooking… orrr…” he grinned deviously as he paused before continuing. “….or…?” you couldn’t help but hear yourself repeat, knowing that’s what he wanted to hear, knowing that he had you on the edge of your seat.   
\--  
Now you had him at the edge of his seat. Smirking, you lean in to whisper near his ear “… Or, you had such a good time last night, that you can’t wait to have me inside you again…. Pressed against the island with your arms pinned down, and your legs spread wide for me…” you can’t help but growl seductively in his ear which renders a nice audible shiver down his spine, causing your grin to widen as you happily go back to where you were sitting and wait as the blushing raven haired male tries to finish his breakfast to no avail.   
\--  
Fuck. He had you blushing like the virgin you were as you scowl down at the last few bites of your breakfast, knowing that if you tried to eat it right now you’d probably choke from the intense predator eyes you were getting from across the table. Gulping, you risk glancing up to see that yep, he was definitely still staring you down from over his stupid anime shades, the look in his eyes reading that he might even flip the table out of the way just to get to you.. or even pull you onto it… Yeah there was no way in hell you could finish now. Clearing your throat, you quickly stand up and push the food away. “Thanks for the food, it was delicious.” It wasn’t really a lie, but you couldn’t exactly remember what it tasted like anymore with the elder strider’s hot breath still on your neck, his lewd words still ringing in your ear.   
\--  
Raising a brow, you feign innocence at the other as you watch him get up. “What, full already? By the sounds your stomach was making earlier, I thought for sure you’d be able to hold that along with… desert.” You can’t help but slip in coyly as you watch his face heat up before chewing his bottom lip, knowing he knew exactly what was going through your mind. “However….. you don’t get desert until you finish your plate and I’m staying until I watch you eat it all. “ Damn, since when were you so dominant about someone eating everything on their plate? Hell, even you didn’t eat most the crap you made and just ordered take out… Well, guess there’s always a time to start.


End file.
